Of Greetings and Goodbyes
by at-a-glance
Summary: Danny has contracted a possibly fatal ghost illness. Will Tucker,Sam and Jazz be able to save him? And what does Clockwork have to do with it? R&R [finished]
1. I Promise

**Note**: This story may have character death.

* * *

"Hey Danny." Tucker greeted his friend as he floated into the room. "You know your late, where have you been?" Tucker asked in his usual happy-go-lucky manner. 

"Yeah, I know, I was in the Ghost Zone." Danny answered and he shivered.

"You gonna be alright?" Asked Sam, staring at her shaking friend.

"Yeah." He said with a cough.

"Well your cough says different." Tucker added.

"It's fine I think I just caught some ghost sickness, its probably only like a cold." Danny assured them.

And even though the goth and techno geek nodded, they werent convinced at all. "You know I didnt even know ghosts could get sick." Sam challenged.

"Well guess you learn something new everyday. Dont 'cha?" Danny returned.

He wasnt in the mood for another one of Sam's little games where she gets you to tell her everything even if you didnt want to. He had to admit she was good at it, and he'd fallen into her traps many a times. But he also learned to avoid them too.

"Whatever lets just try to finish this stupid Biology report. Ok?" Tucker said trying to break the slight tension between Sam and Danny.

If he hadnt Sam would've pressed more questions and Danny would try to avoid them and end up saying something he didnt want to, and just from experience Tucker knew that it never ended well.

"Ok." Sam answered and they went into her computer room. They got most of it done, and were very close to finishing it when the power went out.

"Oh man its really dark." Danny whined.

"Oh well come on we'll try to get some candles." Sam said.

The teenagers got up and tried to make it through the darkness. And when it said that the couldnt see a thing they realy couldnt see a thing. You'd be surprised to see how dark an empty mansion can be, especially if there are only three kids in it.

"Umm Danny,I dont mean to bother but do you mind?" Sam said.

"What?"He asked

"Err you're really close to me." Sam said

"Wait, I think thats me. Whose arm is this?" Tucker answered.

"Mine." Danny said.

"Wait then who's is this?" Sam asked.

"Me again." Danny returned.

"Hey Danny cant you make light with your ghost powers." Tucker suggested.

"Duh, why didnt I think about that before we had to stumble around in the dark." He said as he made his fist glow green.

The three friends found that they were postioned with Sam in front Danny in the middle and Tucker at the end. They also found that they were uncomfortably close. They pulled away from each other all trying to shake off the embarrassment of looking like scared children.

"Ok" Said Sam as she reached into the cabinets in the kitchen and pulled out three white candles and some matches.

"Sam dont you have flashlights, you know like a normal person from you know the twenty first century." Commented Tucker.

Which was followed by a snicker and cough from Danny and an evil glare set upon the two boys from Sam.

"For your information Tucker, I do, I just dont know where."

"How could you not know?" Danny asked.

"Hey, this house is huge, you try looking for them." Sam stated.

Danny coughed again except this time more violently. "Are you sure your going to be alright?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, cause I'm sure I could find some cough medicine in one of our many bathrooms." Sam added.

"I'll be fine you guys, quit worrying. I'm fine." He said. but they both looked so worried."I promise."

They were walking back to Sam's living room where they would research the half of the project that they hadnt done in books. But once they got in the room, the green light Danny had been producing faded out and the two teens heard a soft thump. Sam instantly lit a candle and saw her friend lying on the ground.

"Danny!" She screamed.

Tucker quickly lit a candle and saw Danny lying on the floor. He looked dead.

"Oh my God he's dead isnt he?"Tucker said bluntly.

Sam kneeled beside him and pressed her ear to his chest. She had to listen closely.

"No he still has a heartbeat." Sam answered.

"What's wrong with him?" Tucker asked.

"I dont know, but remember he said he cought something from theGhost Zone, maybeit's a sideeffect."Sam took a deep breath then got up. "Stay with Danny and make sure he's ok, I'll go get blankets and a pillow, ok?" Tucker nodded. "And Tucker you dont happen to have a phone on you?"

"No, and I know it sounds strange, but there was this bet Danny made with me that I couldnt go a week without carrying electronics, uhh why did I make that bet, is it worth it now?"

"Relax Tucker, I'll go get my phone. Just make sure he's ok." Sam said gaining some stability in her voice. She got up and quickly went to get the items she listed.

Tucker was alone with the unconscious Danny with only a small flicker of light to luminate the large room. He really hated himself for not having a phone, they needed help. But thats when the thought dawned on him, Danny had a ghost illness, there probably isnt anyway the hospital could cure him with human medications.

Tucker felt so helpless. Which he never had before. He, Sam and Danny had been through a lot when it came to ghost fighting, but nothing like this. This didnt compare to the time Tucker had wished for ghost powers and had become so jealous that he nearly killed Danny, it was much worse.

Sam hurried to gather the supplies she'd listed. She hoped nothing happened to Danny while she was gone.

Why had he lied? He'd told them he was ok, he'd promised. Why couldnt he just've come out and said that he was weak and sickly instead of trying to cover it? Then again she knew he wasnt one to say die. But his determination might just be the end of him.

When she returned she saw a change in Tucker. He was usually smiling or joking to make a bad situtationlighter, but right now he had a solemn look upon his face. He looked very worried.

"Im glad your back Sam." He greeted.

"Yeah. How is he?" She asked while sitting beside Danny on the opposite side of Tucker.

"Not any better, I think he's getting worse."

"Well I got my cell phone."

"Sam." Tucker began in a serious tone. "I think we should call an ambulance."

"I know we should but we cant." She answered.

"Why not, he needs it."

"Well lets see, one Danny's got a ghostly illness and two he's half ghost."

"So it's not like he's never been to a hospital after he got his powers."

"Yeah but they never had to treat him for a ghost sickness. We didnt even go to one when we got the ecto-acne." Sam argueed.

"So what? This is serious and we dont have time to worry about that."

"Yeah Tucker we'll take him to a hospital, and when they ask whats wrong we'll just casually tell them he's sick with some ghost virus and we cant forget to mention he's Amity's greatest enemy Danny Phantom either.And hey why dont they treat him with human remmedies those are bound to work."

"Ok, ok the what do we do?" Tucker said as he propped Danny's head on the pillow.

"I dont know, " She answered as she covered her friend. "Maybe we should call Jazz."

"Sam." Tucker gasped.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"Danny." He answered.

"What about Danny?"

"He's, he's not breathing." Tucker answered fearfully.

* * *

Duh da duuh I love cliffhangers. You know me, reviews reviews! 


	2. If Anyone Can It's Him

"He's not breathing..."

"What!"Sam shreiked,"Tucker dont you know CPR?"

"Uh Sam he's a guy, and anyway dont you?"

"Oh grow up Tucker," Sam yelled, she threw him the cell phone. "Get Jazz down here now!" She said quickly and in an instant went to work on saving Danny.

While Sam breathed into Danny she could feel the tears buring in her eyes. This couldnt be real, it just couldnt. And it was a little strange, as much as she'd fantasized about sharing a kiss with Danny in the darkest corners of her mind this wasnt exactly a welcome experiance. But it was, she really was resuscitating her friend.

Finally after what felt like an agonizing eternity Danny gasped for air on his own. Sam sighed in relief and propped him over her shoulder so that he could breathe and cough easier. When he stopped she laid him back down and covered him.

"Nice work Sam." Tucker said rejoining her.

"Yeah, is Jazz coming?" Sam asked with a little tremble in her voice.

"Yes, she sadi she was coming right away." Tucker explained. Then he stared at Sam and noticed the sparkles in the corner of her eyes."Hey you gonna be ok?" He asked.

"Hmm, oh yeah I'll be fine." She answered coming out of some sort of trance. "It's just really scary. I mean did you ever think... I mean like a thing like this could happen?"

"I know Sam. I mean what friend really ever thinks about this, it'll be ok. We just have to be strong." Tucker comforted.

Sam only nodded solemly, eyes downcast. It looked like she was about to say something but whatever it was she was cut off by a hard pounding on the door. Tucker looked at Sam who was staring at Danny.

"I'll get it, ok?"

Sam nodded again and watched him go, he could handle this better than she could. Before Sam had time to regroup her thoughts a frantic Jazz came rushing in.

"What happened?" She asked fearfully looking down at the figure on the floor beside Sam. "Whats wrong?"

"Jazz, Danny is sick." Sam said standing up.

"Well, Tucker said it was urgent, so whats the emergency?" Jazz demanded.

"He almost died." Tucker joined in while entering the room.

"Then why didnt you two call an ambulance instead of me?" Jazz asked crossly.

"Because doctors cant treat ghost illnesses." Sam returned.

Jazz looked down her little brother looked horrible,and it wasnt the candle light playing tricks with the colors either. She could tell.

"My poor little Danny." She sighed as she dropped beside her brother. Jazz touched his face tenderly."What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Well we dont really know." Tucker said knowing his answer was a dissapointment.

Sam stared at the floor for a few minutes staying very quiet. Then she shot up her head and looked at Jazz nad Tucker.

"Clockwork." She mummbled.

"What?" Jazz and Tucker asked.

"Clockwork, if anyone can help it's got to be Clockwork."

Sam's plan lead them all to the basemant of Fenton Works, which was luckily abondoned for the week end with the Fenton parents out of town. They got the Spector Speeder ready and then they put Danny in carefully.

"I sure hope you're right Sam." Tucker said taking his seat in the passenger's side.

"Relax, I know he will help us, and I know he can." Sam coaxed as she put the Spector Speeder into gear.

Then she drove the mighty machine into the swirling vortex of the Ghost Zone, she only hoped she was right about this.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update and sorry for the shortness I'll make the next xhapter more longer and exciting. 


	3. Journey Begins

With Sam's quick driving and determination they reached Clockwork's lair in no time. But when they proposed their idea he resented it.

"Absolutely not. I cant help you. Why do you kids always insist on my help, I am the Master of Time not a miracle worker." Clockwork said staring at the two teens.

"But you must be able to," Tucker said. "Please he's getting worse." He continued as he took a quick glance towards the Specter Speeder that held Jazz and Danny.

"Well you're right about him being in bad condition. He doesnt have long." Clockwork returned looking down at the worried teens.

"Tell us what's wrong." Sam demanded.

"Well, he has a ghostly diease." Clockwork stalled.

"Yeah and could you be a little more specific?" Sam returned smartly because she was so frustrated.

"Fine, he has Spectral Death, a very rare and fatal ghost illness."

"Fatal!" They both cried.

"Yes, and unfortunately extremely painful as well. I'd say by Saturday morning or if your lucky afternoon, Danny's vitals will slowly shut down unless you get the cure to him."

"What's the cure?" Asked Tucker trying to be strong, knowing both his friends would need him to be.

"I do not know of it." Clockwork shrugged, looking apologetic.

"Stop it, I know you know it. Just tell me." Sam growled at Clockwork.

"I promise I dont know of any cure for Spectral Death."

"Stop your damn lying!" Sam cried. "You know how to help him so just tell us! Or so help me Clockwork..." Sam threatned pointing her finger in his face. The last time someone promised her something they were lying.

"Slow down young Samantha, true I do know how to help him, but I swear to you I havent a clue of what the cure is." The time ghost explained. "But perhaps my sister Fate does." He offered.

"Ok, then where can we find your sister?" Sam asked finally cooling down.

"I'll give you a map. And you can tell you've reached her realm when the sky turns purple. She lives in a castle on top of a pink field in the farthest reaches of the Ghost Zone. I cant exactly say if she will help you though." He stoppped and looked thoughtfully at a determined Sam then continued."You know you and him are two of a kind, you both insist on doing things your way with complete disregard for the rules. You two belong to each other."

"Funny Clockwork." Sam scoffed sarcastically. "Could you just give us the map?"

He smiled and handed it to Tucker then he handed a small item that looked like a pocket watch to Sam.

"Uh what is this?" Sam asked looking at him.

"It's your timer. When the alarm goes off that means that diease has spread itself around Danny's body and would start the shutting down process. You will tell because he will start a struggle to breathe and then that would be followed by chest pains. He will become unable to stand on his own, and well from there well lets just say it'll be horrific. He will die within a few minutes, so it wont be agonizingly long, but that still doesnt mean at the time he is alive that he is pain free." Clockwork explained to the two."So try and reach my sister before the alarm sounds."

Sam and Tucker nodded and walked toward the Specter Speeder. And now all the years they ever complained about adults' tendency to sugar coat their explanation, they really wished that Clockwork had spoken to them as children. They hadnt wanted to hear of their friend's coming fate.

Sam looked at the alarm, "Tucker this is set for nine tomorrow morning."

"Then we've got to move fast." He replied.

"Hey guys." greeted Jazz as she looked up from her brother on her lap."So did you get it?"

"No," Sam answered negatively.

"What? Then what are we going to do for Danny?"

"Dont worry Jazz we know of some one who can help. But we've only got..."He stopped and looked at his watch which read eleven."ten hours."

"Till what?" Jazz asked.

"Till he writhes with sickness and dies a horrible and painful death." Sam answered bitterly.

"Sam." Tucker hissed. She didnt respond she turned and locked herself in the bathroom, she just needed some time alone.

"What's wrong with her?" Jazz asked sympathetically.

"She's just scared and she doesnt know how to deal. I dont think she has much hope for Danny."

"Well she's got to try to be optimistic. It's not just Danny's will that'll help, but it's our belief and support that'll help him pull through." Jazz told Tucker as she absent mindedly ran her fingers through his hair. "I cant lose him." She whispered.

Tucker nodded and looked at the map and headed for the controls. He thought of something, he had to call his parents and tell them he wasnt coming home. Jazz had already thought about it and threw him her cell phone.

"Tuck call your parents and tell them you're staying at our house and that the power is down. If they need to reach you tell them to call my cell."

"Got it." he did that and his parents didnt say no. After he did that he turned his head towards Jazz, "What about Sam?"

"I dont know. She'll figure out something, plus I could've sworn I heard her talking."

Tucker shrugged and continued driving. He drove in silence for about an hour before Sam came out. She sat in the passenger's seat and looked at Tucker.

"I'm sorry Tuck I didnt mean..."

"No it's ok. I understand it's hard, this is very stressful and it's affecting you."

"Yeah I guess it is. Tucker why does he have to suffer?" Sam asked looking at him with such innocent eyes, he could've sworn a young child was asking that question.

"I dont know Sam, I just dont know." He patted her shoulder gently. "We can do this though.Did you talk to your parents?" He asked changing the subject before she started crying.

"Um yeah, I told them I was at Valerie's they dont know her and they dont know her number."

"Good." Tucker answered thne he continued his silent drive. After about three hours of non-stop driving Jazz offered to take over so he could rest.

Tucker accepted and went to the back of the Speeder to relax, he wasnt tired so he just kept an eye on Danny. Jazz smiled at Sam, but the goth did not return the favor.

"Sam please try to smile, try to enjoy the time we have with him."

Sam looked at her and a faint smile reached her lips, but it never crossed her eyes. She was just pretending.

"Hey guys!" Called Tucker, "Danny is waking up."

"He is?" Jazz asked excitedly. "That's great!Sam, why dont you go see him?" Jazz offered to the goth.

"No, you go I'll drive." Jazz shrugged and let Sam take the controls, maybe Sam wasnt excited but Jazz was.

Danny opened his eyes and saw his sister and his techno-geek friend standing over him. He smiled and yawned a greeting as he sat up right.

"Danny, how are you feeling?" Jazz asked.

"I'm fine, cant really remember much or why I'm in the Specter Speeder." He said looking around, he could see Sam driving, and didnt know why she hadnt turned her head. Suddenly the vehicle jolted.

"What was that?" Tucker exclaimed standing back up after he was knocked off his feet.

"Uhh, guys" Sam said fearfully turning her head to see the bewildered three. "we've got company."

* * *

A/N: Ok more drama duh da duh I'll update as soon as I can, which may not be as soon as you'd want me too. Give me a break my computer is a big meanie and wont let me do this sometimes. So dont get your panties in a bundle. More coming at ya! 


	4. Keep Holding Out

It was Skulker he was trying to destroy the Speeder. Jazz looked for a weapon and found the Spector Deflector which proved to be no good for protecting Danny. So Danny changed quickly, he had to do something. Jazz grabbed his arm as he was just about to go out into the Ghost Zone.

"What are you doing? You cant fight you're sick." She sadi staring into his eyes. He saw the fear.

"The whole world cant stop because I'm sick and even if I'm doing my enemies wont rest." He stared foreward at the windsheild." And neither will I." He said determinedly.

"You knew." Jazz whispered and he nodded."Then dont go out there."

"I can save us. I need to go."

"Please dont." She pleaded quietly."Dont go out there.

"It's ok I'll be fine." He coaxed before he disappeared.

Sam finally unlocked the weapons on the Specter Speeder. "There I got them unlocked." She announced.

"Then why arent you firing?" Tucker asked.

"I cant lock in on Skulker without hitting Danny. There's nothing I can do."

They waited and listened to the pounding of the ghosts' feet as they landedon the roof of the Speeder and leaping off again. Every so often they'd see Danny and Skulker pass the windows.

"What can we do to help?" Jazz asked frantically.

"Nothing unless Danny is in here." Sam answered.

They heard a scream and Danny phased through the roof and landed with a thud on the floor. Unable to maintain his ghost form Danny Phantom turned back to into Danny Fenton.

"Danny!" They all exclaimed together.

Sam went into motion and immediately fired at Skulker before he got the chance to follow Danny. Then she sped the machine away from that area close to Skulker's domain.

Jazz looked Danny over."Are you ok little brother?" She asked as she helped him up.

He stood shakily and coughed. Then he fell back into his siters arms. Jazz sat him down and put her hand on his forehead. "Danny are you alright, you feel very warm. I think you should lay down."

"I'm ok Jazz," He persuaded "I'm ok." He repeated and let out a sharp cough. He tried desperately to stay awake but couldn't shake his drowsiness away. He only closed his eyes for a few minutes and awoke again with a start.

"Calm down Danny, just relax it's ok." Tucker soothed as he stood over Danny who looked very frightened.

Danny sat back up and looked around trying to grip reality again. He saw Jazz who was dozing off in her chair and then his eyes fell on Sam. She still hadnt talked to him. So he decided he was going to have to approach her himself.

"I'm going to talk to Sam." Danny sighed as he got up. Tucker nodded and sat down.

Danny took his seat beside Sam in the passenger seat. She ddint look at him ,she stayed rigid.

"Sam how long are you planning on ignoring me?"Silence. "Come on Sam I just want to talk." More silence."I dont even know why you're so mad." And yet the silence persisted.

Danny had an idea to get to her. He decided to use one of his newer less than perfect powers he'd discovered a few weeks back. It was like over shadowing but without the full affect. He could leave the person in controll but he could communicate with them mentally while he was in them.

_'Danny get out.'_ Sam thought at him, he'd only used this power once on her and he'd come close to discovering her secret affection for him. It was hard to controll your own thoughts.

_'Not till you tell me what's wrong. Why are you mad?'_ He returned engaging their mental conversation.

_'I'm not mad.'_

_'Yeah you are, you wont even talk to me.'_

_'Well I'm really only frustrated. You promised you'd be alright but you werent. I cant understand why you would lie about something like that. Danny I'll talk to you if you get out. Ok?'_ She thought, hoping that he wouldnt stay long.

Danny did as she said and went back to his seat beside her.

"So care to explain yourself?" She said.

"I dont know why I didnt tell you guys then and I dont know why I'd do it all again. I guess I just dont know how to tell people I'm dying. Anyway I wasnt suppose to pass out." He stopped and remembered something. "Speaking of which, what happened after I passed out?"

Sam tensed for a moment."Danny I dont want to talk about it." Sam answered.

"That bad huh?" He said looking at her. She nodded slightly and she looked scared.

Danny moved closer and put his arm around her. Sam relaxed under his touch but she felt even more afraid.Suddenly everything was becoming real. He was really going to die, in five more hours he'd be motionless, breathless, lifeless. She was scared this didnt maked sense, he didnt deserve this.

"It's ok Sam." He coaxed.

"Not it's not." She protested her voice cracking.

Danny sighed. "Sam no matter what happens whether I live or die it will be ok. Crying wont helpany of us. And maybe it's not fair, but thats just the way it goes."

Sam shuddered. She turned and looked into his blue eyes. "I dont like this Danny, I dont." She sobbed throwing herself onto him, finding comfort in his embrace.

Danny looked up and saw Tucker comming he moved Sam away from the controlls so that Tucker could take them while Sam cried. She held on like if she never let go he wouldnt go away.

After crying for quite a while she fell asleep. Danny picked Sam up and put her in the seat besdie Jazz. Then he rejoined Tucker. He and Tucker talked for a bit, about the stituation and life and their friendship.

"You dont have to worry Tuck, I'll fight this with all I got. I wont give up or give in. Dont worry." Danny said with such fearlessness.

"Danny you always were stronger thna most. I dont know how you do it, arent you scared?"

"Are you kidding I"m pertrified. But I know I gotta be strong and I know I gotta be brave. I have to try."

When Sam woke up she immediately reached for the timer latched to her side. She opened it and frowned. She looked up and saw Danny sleeping next to his sister who was driving. Two hours and fifty minutes, thats all he had.

* * *

more to come!


	5. A Walk With Fate

She turned over and saw Tucker sleeping. Jazz must've taken over for him. Danny was leaning against the window looking quite comfortable. Sam went to seat between Jazz and Danny. She touched the sleeping Danny's forehead, he was burning up.

"Sam, we're almost there, how much longer do we have?"Jazz asked.

"Two hours and fourty-five minutes." She sighed gravely, Jazz nodded.Sam looked out the window." You know Clockwork said the sky would be purple,but not this dark."

"Yeah," Jazz sighed."I can see Fate's castle from here, go wake Tucker."

Sam got up and tapped Tucker's shoulder and he woke up immediately.

Then she went back to Danny. Sam gently shook his shoulder. "Wake up Danny." She cooed, but received a groan. She touched his shoulder again.

"Five more minutes."He groaned sleepily, it was really a force of habit. Sam smiled he was so adorable.

"But Danny you're late for school, it ten o clock!" Sam exclaimed with a giggle.

Danny shot up, "What! Why didnt my alarm go off and I havent even gotten rea..." He stopped when he realized where he was. "Wait a second it's not a school day. oh very funny Sam" He said looking at the smiling goth, even Jazz had to laugh.

"I thought it was." Jazz announced with a smile in his direction.

She landed the Specter Speeder on a magenta field beside a sparkling blue pond and a lovely white flowered tree. Some blossoms blew around the large amount of land Fate owned. They all got out and looked at the towering blue castle.

"Man, for a ghost who controlls fate it sure is colorful around here." Tucker remarked.

They walked up and knocked on the rather large mahogany door. It opened and the four walked cautiously into a dimly lit grand hall. A glowing figure emerged from the shadows.

She was very beautiful. Her skin was tinted blue, she had silver hair that hung freely down to her shoulders but her eye brows were black and they matched her lips. The ghost had lovely eyes that were a gentle mint green. She wore a gray strapless dress that hid her feet and was tattered at the ends.

"Hello." She greeted softly. "My brother told me of your arrival." She said as she approached Danny. She took his chin in her delicate hands and lifted his head so that his eyes were forced to meet her's. "You must be Daniel. The one with Spectral Death." He voice was sweet and had a meoldic sound.

"Can you help him?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I might Samantha, you children stay here. Daniel walk with me." She instructed.

Danny looked at them and gave them a half smile, like he was saying he'd be fine. Then he followed the ghost and disappeared into the shadows with her.

She reached down and took his hand forcing him to walk along side her. He took a glance behind him but he lost sight of his friends and sister.

"Fourteen years." She mused. "That is young, very young. Tell me Danny can you see ahead of us?"

"No, there's no light." He answered looking forward. He could tell she'd be almost as confusing as her brother.

"What about what lies behind you?" She asked.

"Not really. Um Fate is there a reason for all this?"

"There is a reason for everything. Danny it is hard to stumble forward through the dark when you didnt even know what you were walking through to begin with, is it not?"

"Uh yeah." He answered meekly. He was sure this all had to do with him, too bad he was bad with symbolism.

"You know you are my favorite Danny." She said. Danny looked up at the tall ghost. "I granted you thoses powers, you should've died in that accident. But I did not let it happen."

"What about Vlad?" He asked, "He has ghost powers too."

"Yes, that was merely a small accident that gave him powers a small blast that could not kill a man. But you were in a very powerful blast, your whole body was in it. I made the choice to make it so it only half killed you."

"So this isnt some strange genetic mutation?"

"Nope."

"Why me? Surely I'm not that special."

"I knew you of all people could handle powers like these. That you would not use them for selfish personal gain. Because well you are stubborn, overprotective, and proud."

"Uhh thanks, I think. So why am i going to die now? Was this in your "plan"?"

"This is not my doing.It's very complicated but I will try to explain. You see when evey one is born their death date and cause of death is pre determined. Only sometimes will interference change that."

"But doesnt that kinda contradict what already happened to me? Like what about the accident and the future?"

"No, because I have interfered.Of course my brother and I have intercepted a lot in your life more than we probably should've. And there is a higher force that controls everything."

"So can you help me?" He asked.

"You know there never was a cure for Spectral Death. Then I found out that you would get it, so i began work on a cure. I have never used it seeing as how rare the condition is. Yet I am sure it will work after I add the last ingredient."

They took a turn and entered into what Danny had to assume was a room. Fate reached into the shadows and pulled out a dark box. He could hardly see though because the only light was emanating from her. She opened the box and a glowing blue syriange appeared in sight. She then closed it again, she was only proving that she had it.

"Why dont you have any light here?" He asked.

"Well I do." But she received a blank stare from Danny."Trust me, I couldnt explain. It's almost as complicated as telling you the meaning of life or why my brother is never straight forward."

"Oh ok, I guess thats fine."

"So tell me Danny," she began as they were walking down another hall. "Do you have a special someone."

"Wouldnt you already know that?" He asked.

"Just humor me, it's a long walk back."

"Well I kinda like Sam..." He began

Fate smiled and interrupted him "Yeah and Sam kinda likes you back."

"Are you serious?" Danny asked a little shocked and a little excited.

"I guess you'll just have to find out."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Thirty minutes, and counting." Sam announced.

Jazz glared at the goth clearly annoyed with her little count down. "Sam would you quit looking at that damn timer!" She growled.

"Excuse me for being concerned about Danny." Sam snipped back.

But before the girls could continue their fight Tucker stopped them. "Would you two quit it." He snapped looking at them." What would Danny think?" He asked his voice sounding sorrowful.

Tucker hadnt said really anything and the girls noted how he was acting. Danny was like his brother and it was killing him to know that he might lose him.

"I'm sorry Sam." Jazz said.

"I'm sorry two Jazz." Sam returned.

They smiled at each other, both understanding that they were on edge. But the calmness only remained for a short time. Suddenly Skulker kicked down the large door, and glared at the three.

"Where is the ghost child!" He demanded.

* * *

duh da duh. I enjoy cliffies. reviews, people reviews. 


	6. Preternatural

The kids leaped to their feet. Tucker postioned himself so that he was standing in front of the girls.

"We'll never tell you." Tucker sneered.

Skulker picked Tucker up by his collar and stared the boy in the face. "Tell me or it shall cost you your life." He snarled.

Tucker's gaze hardened. "Never." Tucker repeated bravely.

Skulker grew sick of the boy's refusal and threw him across the room. Tucker slammed into the wall, Jazz ans Sam ran to his aid.Skulker approached him. "Time to pay." He grinned evily.

XxXxXxXxXx

Fate and Danny had been traveling back in silence when they heard a loud bang. Danny's ghost sense went off. He looked to the specter. "I gotta..."

"I know, go. Help your friends I'll finish the potion."

Danny nodded and ran off towards the light at the end of the hall.He heard Skulker's voice so he transformed into Danny Phantom. His body was weakend but his mind was strong. His friends were in trouble and only he could help them.

"Leave them alone!" Danny shouted as he stepped into the room his fists clenched. "You can do whatever you want with me."

Tucker stayed motionless but the two girls looked at Danny. His body was trembling. "Jazz he cant fight Skulker alone." Sam whispered.

"You help him, I'll stay with Tuck." Jazz whispered back.

"Ah look it's the little welp. Come to save your friends?" Skulker mocked as he took a shot at Danny. "I know what's wrong with you. I know I will win."

With that challenge Danny was locked in battle with Skulker. He fought for at least twenty minutes, trying desperately to remain in control as his body began to break down. Skulker grabbed Danny by his neck and slammed him into the ground. Danny couldnt get up."The hunt is over, I am victorious." Skulker decreed.

"No!" Sam yelled, she ran up and drop kicked the side of Skulker's head, before he could crush Danny."Dont you hurt him!" She yelled.

Danny raised himself off the ground and looked surprised as Sam a quick back hand spring to stand in front of Danny. She stood deffensively."Sam what are you doing?" He asked as concern for her safety set in."You cant take Skulker."

"Yeah and neither can you. Would you just let me help." Sam said back turning her head to look him in the eyes.

"I like your friend." Skulker intterupted. He snatched Sam and held her to his face."Tough, pretty, and unique. You will look great stuffed in my den." He snickered menacingly.

"Gee, I'm not sure whether to be flattered or disgusted." Sam muttered to herself sarcsatically.

Danny's eyes began to glow fiercely."Dont you dare hurt her." He growled gaining composure.

Skulker dropped Sam and looked at the enraged halfa. "If she has one scratch on her, I swear I will rip you apart piece by piece." Danny threatened viciously.

"Pretty tough talk for a dying boy."

Danny's breath was ragged and Sam noticed. She quickly stared down at the timer it read ten minutes. They still had time. But then why was Danny even worse than he was suppose to be?

Fate had just entered the room and noticed the Hunter Ghost. "Skulker!" Fate hissed, noting the broken door and all the damange. She cupped her hands together and formed a blue ecto-orb and threw it at him. This cause Skulker to hurdle towards the wall. He went intangible and Fate followed.

Danny rested his hands on his knees and bent over as he changed back. Danny held his chest and began to pant as sweat dripped down his face. Each breath he took was even more painful than the next. Sam moved to his side in a second. She put her hand on his back. "Danny?" She whispered.

Danny let out a pained groan and took in another sharp gasp for air.He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. Sam watched, she didnt want to see this, but she couldnt leave him.

Danny's knees gave out and he fell to the marble floor, he was just unable to hold himself up. He cringed on the floor and, pain shot through his body. He hurt too much to breathe but continued fighting his pain. Danny gritted his teeth just to stop his own screams.

"Danny!" Sam cried she kneeled beside him. She gathered the writhing Danny into her arms and hushed him as he groaned."Danny it'll be ok. I'm-I'm here for you."

He looked at her, Sam could see the tears brimming in his pained blue eyes. She'd never seen him cry, through every emotional and physical suffering he'd been through. He never cried. Yet now he was just in so much agony he couldnt help himself. Realization poured over Sam, he was dying in her arms.

"Danny." She sobbed as she craddled him pulling him closer. "Danny I cant let you go."

Danny stared up at her. "I dont want to die Sam." He whimpered. "I dont want to fall into the light."

This was all moving too fast for her. They had more time, but he was fading now. Was Clockwork wrong? Danny's breathing became shallow and slowly he let his eyes fall shut.

"Please dont close your eyes Danny. Keep fighting I'll fight with you. We can beat this Danny."

He opened his eyes momentarily and lifted a weak hand up to brush away her tears, he flashed her a half smile. Then he dropped his hand and his eyes shut again.

"Danny! Danny dont go!" Sam pleaded, everything seemed to slow down and the next thing same knew it she heard a familar voice call.

"Time out!"

Sam looked around and noticed everything was still, including Danny. A medallion graced her neck. "What's going on?" She asked as she saw Clockwork and Fate standing side by side right near her.

"It seems Skulker set you back on time. Well we are willing to give you a few extra seconds to save your friend."

"I dont understand..."

"Of course not girl, there will be things in your life beyond your comprehension." Clockwork explained.

"You have only thirty secoonds, that's all we can offer." Fate explained as she handed a syriange filled with glowing liquid.

"How do I use this?" Sam asked.

"Ok now this is very important so listen up. Once time is restarted you must not hesitate, inject this formula right in his heart. Make sure you get it all in him."Fate said.

"Will it hurt him?" Sam asked worried.

"Well yes, but it'll save his life." Fate answered.

"I dont want to hurt him,"Sam whispered looking down at the frozen figure in her arms.

"Samantha what is more important?" Clockwork asked.

"Ok, I can do this. I'm ready."

"Alright, remember thirt seconds. Time in!" Clockwork called as he pushed down on his scepter.

Time started up again. Sam looked down at Danny as his chest began to slow it's rise and fall. She took in a sharp breath and blinked the tears from her eyes before plunging the large needle into him. He let out a soft scream. "I'm sorry Danny." She whispered as she drained the syriange into her friend.

Sam pulled it out and saw the blood on the tip. She tossed it across the room and Sam held Danny in an embrace as he groaned in pain. "I'm sorry Danny, I'm so sorry." She cried. "But it'll be ok, I promise."

Shortlyaftershe layed him down he stopped breathing. "Danny? Danny?" She called as she shook him but to no avail.She didnt understand he was suppose to be ok, she did what they told her to. They didnt lie did they?

Sam began to sob uncontrollably. He was gone? She didnt want to belive it, but it was true. She touched his face gingerly.Sam folded his hands and layed them on his motionless chest carefully, tears still gliding down her face. Sam leaned over and whispered "I'll never forget you." and kissed his forehead.She then lowered her head in a moment of silence.

Tucker and Jazz had watched the whole thing flash by. It happened so quickly that they were hardly sure it was real at all. Jazz began to cry, she'd just lost her baby brother and Tucker pulled off his hat and lowered his head. Danny Fenton was dead.

Tucker raised his eyes to get a look at his friend then he noticed a glowing emiting from his body. "Jazz look." He said excitedly as he nudged the girl. She looked up and saw Danny engulfed in a bluish light. Sam noticed too.

Within fifteen seconds the light faded and Danny was moving, he was alive.Sam looked at him with dibelief. Leave it to Danny to do the impossible. When his vision became clear he saw the crying goth girl.

"Danny!" She exclaimed and hugged the raven haired boy.

"Cant. Breath. Sam." He squeaked.

"Oh sorry." Sam said loosening up on her grip "I was just so scared." Sam admitted tears streaming down her face.

"Dont worry Sam I'm not going anywhere."

Jazz helped Tucker up and the two walked up to Sam and Danny. "Danny you ok?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. I am." He answered sounding surprised to say it himself.

Danny struggled to get up on his own but was unable. The second Sam helped him to his feet he fell backwards. Luckily into her safe and waiting arms."Easy Danny your still weak." She said.

"I'm fine." He said trying to convince them he was strong enough.

"Danny dont be difficult." Jazz sighed as she and Sam supported him and led him to the vehicle with Tucker trailing behind.

Tucker led Danny aboard along with Jazz while Sam was stopped by Fate. She said a thank you and Fate smiled.

"Sam you have to make this second chance worth it. If you couldnt figure things out before make sure you do. This your chance Sam."

Sam nodded as she climbed in. This was her chance. She had to make it worth while.

* * *

long chapter, still more to come. sorry it took so long to update, been so busy. :cringes: DONT HIT ME!

ok ok I'll finish this one soon. Tell me what you think i enjoy feedback.


	7. The Future Looks Bright

Sam postioned herself in the drivers seat and Danny went in the passengers seat. It wasn't long before he fell asleep cuddled against her leg. She couldn't help but smile as she dropped her hand so it rested gently on his head.

Jazz came up behind her and smiled down at the scene."I think you have something to tell him later."

"What?" Sam asked blushing slightly.

"Listen Sam I heard Fate talking, you have something you need to tell him. And we all got a second chance maybe not in the new life sense but still."

"I don't think I can."

"Yes you can, Sam we almost lost him how could you be doubtful? You have a whole new chance to let him know everything."

"What if I have nothing to let him know?" Sam challenged smugly.

"Of course you do. Sam it's not as hard as you make it seem. He'll understand and you'll both be happy."

"Well I'll think about it..." Sam sighed her voice drifting off.

The ride home seemed shorter, but maybe because they weren't under a deadline. Danny remained asleep the whole time, Sam and Jazz talked, and Tucker was typing something in his PDA.

Finally on Sunday morning they returned to the Fenton lab. Tucker who had taken over for an exhausted Sam, parked it carefully. He also carried the still sleeping Danny to his room while the girls followed him.

"I'm glad he's ok." Sighed Sam after Tucker placed him in his bed.

"Yeah, do you guys need rides home?" Jazz asked.

"Nah, you should just stay and watch Danny, we'll be fine." Tucker smiled.

"You're sure?"

"Yup Jazz, it's no problem." Sam assured her.

"Alright guys then I guess I'll see you later."

Sam and Tucker walked off, leaving Jazz alone with Danny. He seemed ok, and was probably tired from either the whole sickness or the antidote was doing it. But it didn't really matter to her at all because he was alright. She decided not to stand in his room all day and give him some peace, but she did check up on him regularly.

Around eight at night Jazz heard the familar sound of the Fenton RV pulling into the driveway. Their parent's were home and completely oblivous to the fact that they'd taken a little trip to the Ghost Zone and that Danny had nearly died. She had already made sure that the Speeder was back where it started and that everything in the lab looked untouched.

She managed to make up a convincing lie about Danny being sick and she kept him under close watch. Danny still appeared sickly and drained on Monday so Jazz insisted he stay home. Monday night Danny convinced her to let him go to school on Tuesday. Jazz complied but she forced him to go to sleep early.

"Morning Jazz." Danny greeted as he made his way down stairs.

She looked at him and wore a frown. "You're still really pale Danny, are you sure you're alright?"

Danny rolled his eyes and nodded. "I'm perfectly fine Jazz, quit worrying."

Jazz drove him to school an followed him all the way to his locker. "Jazz I'm ok you don't have to follow me everywhere."

"Well Danny I'm just making sure you're ok." Jazz said in her defense.

Danny couldn't be mad at her, he had to admit everything she was doing was plausible. "Look Jazz, Sam's coming I'll be alright."

The red headed girl looked at her brother and sighed. "Ok, but if you..."

"Jazz..." Danny groaned.

"Ok, ok I'm gone." She said before walking off.

The goth girl approached Danny and gave him a quick hug. "I'm so glad to see you." She said happily.

"It's good to see you too." Danny smiled. "Look Sam I've been thinking and..." Suddenly he was cut off by familar voice.

"Danny!" Tucker shouted as he ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I missed you man."

"Uh hi Tuck." Danny stammered surprised by the techno geek.

Sam smiled at her two friends, she was a little disappointed that whatever Danny was about to say had been cut short but she was happy that they were all together again. At the end of the day Sam and Danny found themselves alone outside. They were suppose to wait for Tucker to come out.

Sam layed in the dry grass out of boredom,and smiled as she looked up at the cloudy November sky. "So Danny what did you want to say to me?" She asked still looking at the sky.

Danny layed beside her and joined her stare at the bright gray heavens. "Well Sam I've just been thinking."

"Wow you've been thinking." Sam remarked and laughed.

"Very funny." Danny rolled his eyes and sighed. "No Sam seriously, I mean I've realized life is so short. Especially with what I do and everything. And I thought about everything I've done and everything I could but haven't done. And Sam I haven't done as much as I could. And there was something I wanted to say at Fate's while I was near death."

Sam turned her head and met with his ice blue stare. She bit her lip and tried to smile as the memories of the weekend's events clouded her violet eyes.

"I could die today, I could die in sixty more years, but I would never truly live if I didn't take risks. Sam what I wanted to say was that, I love you."

"You do?" She said quietly.

"Yeah, I've been too scared and nervous to actually say it. And I always figured that we had all the time in the world Sam, but we don't. And this could just mess up our friendship but it's just something I had to say, I'd understand if you didn't feel the same way."

Sam started laughing her eyes sparkling with giddyness. "This is unbelievable." She laughed and Danny frowned.

"Sorry Sam." He muttered.

"No it's not you. It's that all along I've been secretly hidding my feelings for you, because I thought you didn't like me back. I love you Danny." She said happiness bursting in every word.

"Really?" He asked his eyes shinning.

She nodded and caught him in a kiss. "And I always will."

Tucker walked out of the school brushing off imaginary dust as he had just triumphantly escaped Dash's clutches. He walked off the stairs and saw his two friends laying side by side snuggled closely. Tucker shook his head and muttered "Lovebirds." Sam and Danny giggled uncontrollably they couldn't deny it.

XxXxXxXxX

Fate and Clockwork smiled at the image before them. But they were interrupted by two very angry observers.

"You have violated the code." The first one said.

"He was suppose to die." The second one added.

"You two are in so much trouble." Observer one remarked.

"You violated the code."

"You said that twice." Clockwork pointed out, he was completely annoyed with their constant nagging.

"Clockwork and Fate you two will be punished serverly." Observer one warned while pointing his finger at them.

Fate rolled her eyes and grabbed her brother's arm and his time staff. "Hey." She whispered, "I got an idea." And with a wink she stopped time and held up a marker. "Shall we?" She grinned.

"You always were the troublesome one." He remarked and took it from her.

When the two Observers awoke they were in the middle of a desert like island in the Ghost Zone. Observer one took a quick look around and growled. "Clockwork!" He shouted.

But the second one was laughing with his hand over his mouth. The first one glared at him. "What is it that amuses you."

"You look pretty." The second Observer giggled noticing that his fellow observer had a make up design made of marker.

The Observer's eye twitched but he noticed the target drawn on the back of his head and the drawn on moustache and monocle. "Yeah well you don't look any better. Clockwork and Fate are going to get it as soon as we find our way back."

* * *

Yes so I'm finally ending this one, thought that would be a nice way to end it with some nonesense humor. I didn't have the nerve to kill Danny although that was the orginal plan, I like it this way though.

Now I can work on Fallen Out. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, with out you there is no story.


End file.
